


"Oh, Frederick..."

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio?, Chilton is a cute little pervert, F/M, Masturbation, Office Wank, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a little auditory incentive, Dr. Chilton indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Frederick..."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be funny to write this little idea, not sure if the concept works well in writing. Since it's more auditory stimulation than visual.

You thought his fixation with listening in on just about every corner of the BSHFCI was a tad troubling.

When he told you of his extra surveillance after you asked about some recordings on his computer, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be too surprised. His work at the hospital had for a long time been his whole world, so he found a way to become sovereign.  Uncaring of the laws that could come crashing down on him if word got out of his recordings outside of the cells and therapy room, Frederick stubbornly carved his niche in his discipline that way.  

“You’re bound to stumble into unpleasant conversations.” You had told him half-jokingly, not referring to the inmates but to hallway chitchat. Every staff gossips about their boss.

“Oh, I already have.” He replied off-handedly and did not elaborate.

Aside from his need to achieve omnipresence of some sort for his own gain and purposes, you suspected your Frederick was a bit of a voyeur.

Recently you asked what he was his mood for the night and he fell into a contemplative silence from which you had to obstinately coax him out of. He didn’t look at you when he warned you in a soft voice that you’d think him a pervert, nor did he when he asked as politely as possible if he could watch you touch yourself. You ordered him to sit on the comfy chair on the other side of the room, while you stayed in bed.

You’ve never seen a man get hard so fast.

It also planted the idea of watching Frederick jacking off for you, but that was a venture for another time.  

These thoughts of recordings and voyeuristic behavior kept you from catching up on your reading, something had to be done.

And if something for Frederick also came out of it, so be it.

\--

It was mid-afternoon and Frederick was leaning back on his chair with his feet propped on his desk, listening to a couple of interviews conducted by the interns. The inmates’ interactions with them were frequently interesting.

A small vibration from his cell-phone on the desk alerts him of a message. Picks it up and flicks his thumbs across the screen, he sees it’s an e-mail from you. Curious he leans forward a little and pulls the laptop closer to the edge, he pauses the interview and checks his email from the laptop.

_Subject: Good afternoon, boo_

_I won’t be able to stop by early tonight. Finishing some work for tomorrow. I’ll be at my apartment after my last class at 3pm. So you can come and visit me at any time after that. ;)_

_Love you xx_

_P.S. Attached is a little something for your spirits, in case you’ve had a bad day._

His mouth twists slightly in disappointment at the message, he likes having you in his house. But his interest is sparked by the attachment. An audio file.

 He checks the time; you must me entering your classroom right now. You sent him this at 2:55.

You won’t be answering any messages for the next hour and a half.

Oh, he is very curious now.

 He clicks on it and it opens on the program he uses for the hospital recordings. It’s titled ‘Bedroom 1’, and only a couple of minutes long.

He raises an eyebrow at that and checks that the headphones are plugged in.

A pop and click is the first thing he hears. Followed by what seems like shifting against cloth and a couple of squeaks, bed springs. A snap, elastic slapping against skin. A giggle followed by an appreciative hum.

 _‘These feel so nice.’_ Your voice comes clear through the speakers.

There’s silence for a moment. He frowns. He drops his feet to the ground, straightens in his seat and pays full attention.

Then a drawn out moan, so soft he strains hearing and pushes up the volume. Successive, rhythmic little gasps follow. A loud, breathy gasp sends a shiver down his spine and his eyes widen in recognition.

He knows that sound.

You shameless minx! Did you really just sent him this!?

It’s suddenly very hot in his office. Frederick pauses the audio and takes a breath. This feels so…dirty.

Should… should he?

He shoots a wary glance at his closed office door. He looks at the computer and then back at the door. He should lock that. He quickly stands up and does.

Running a hand through his hair, he gulps and sits back down.

He puts the headphones on and plays the audio from the beginning. That breathy gasp stirs his cock this time. You fall back into soft gasps, teasing and trembling breaths. 

He drops a hand on his hardening cock to palm himself through his pants as he listens to your quickening breath.

_‘Oh… mm…oh god…’_

He closes his eyes and continues listening as your breathing becomes shallower and your little moans become higher.  

God, he loves hearing them. He loves the sounds you make. It elates him knowing he can give you pleasure and make you feel good. But this…

‘… _yesyesyes….oh, Frederick…’_

Fuck him. He squeezes his already hard cock and continues rubbing at a quicker pace.  You’ve done this without him there, thinking about him.

All he can hear now is quick, desperate whimpers before a loud, throaty moan overpowers the speakers, followed by a string of gasps and whines.

His own breathing has speed up as yours becomes calmer. With one last soft moan and wicked giggles, as if you were fully aware of his predicament, the audio ends.

Frederick leans back unto his chair to undo his belt and zipper, images of you flashing through his mind.

You laying naked in bed surrounded by luxurious cushions, your hands caressing your body.

He bites his bottom lip to suppress his moan he rubs the head of his cock, spreading his precome.

 You writhing under him, your legs on his shoulders.

 He has to hear that again. He starts to pull on his cock, long and languid strokes. Stretching his other arm he restarts the audio _._

He imagines your face as he enters your cunt and starts fucking you. Eyes closed, mouth open, hands gripping the cushions, your breath in his fantasy synchronizing with the audio.

His hand quickens on his cock, his strokes shorter.

_‘yes….oh, Frederick…’_

He whispers your name back and tries to hold back his whimpers as he imagines it’s your tight pussy squeezing his cock as he hears you orgasm on the audio again.

The pace of his hand becomes frantic as he nears his peak, his cock throbbing.

He restarts the audio.

_….oh, Frederick…_

That’s the part he wants.

_‘oh, Frederick…’_

_“_ Oh my god”

_‘Frederick’_

_‘Frederick’_

His name falls like a mantra from your lips, you’re wrecked with pleasure under him.

He sucks back a little gasp, he’s so close. He whispers your name, “I’ll do anything-aah, I’ll do anything for you...”

_‘Frederick…’_

He covers his mouth with his free hand as he orgasms. His cum shooting unto his shirt and the waistband of his pants. As he relaxes in his chair, he rubs his face.

He feels a flush of heat on his cheeks as he thinks of what he's done. What was that? Has he no restrains?

He feels too good right now to dwell into those questions. He smiles to himself. If it’s unto your rocks that he must crash, then he’ll follow whatever song you sing.  

So he fixes up, cleans his hands and tries to wipe the cum off his clothing. He quickly dons his suit jacket to cover the stains.

Before settling back to work, he serves himself a glass of whisky and picks up his phone. Smirking, he sents you a text. 

_I expect to find you as you were when it was recorded. I demand visual aid for the detailing._

Roughly some forty minutes later, he gets a reply.

_You demand, huh? Just let me know at what time, handsome.  ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't an awkward read. 
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
